Kate Micucci
Kate Ann Micucci is an American actress, voice actress, singer-songwriter, and artist. She is best known for forming the musical duet (with Riki Lindhome) called Garfunkel and Oates. She also voiced Velma Dinkley in the 2015 series Be Cool Scooby-Doo!. She also voiced Daisy on Nature Cat, Stacy in the 2010 Touchstone Picturesfilm When in Rome, Becky in Cory in the House, Galial in Sofia the First, Stephanie Gooch in the ABC Studios TV show Scrubs, Julie Kane in Motorcity, Buckets in The 7D, and Cute-ling General in Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. She voices Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law, Webby Vanderquack in the DuckTales reboot series, and Sadie Miller from Steven Universe. She is also known for various other television and film roles. Character gallery Webby-MP.png|Webby Vanderquack (39 episodes) Appearances Shorts (50%) *The Sidekick as Webby Vanderquack *30 Things With Webby as Webby Vanderquack *Webby Reacts as Webby Vanderquack *The World's Longest Deathtrap! as Webby Vanderquack *Meet Webby Vanderquack! as Webby Vanderquack *Meet Mrs. Beakley! as Webby Vanderquack *Donald's Birthday as Webby Vanderquack Season 1 (88%) *1. Woo-oo! as Webby Vanderquack *2. Daytrip of Doom! as Webby Vanderquack *3. The Great Dime Chase! as Webby Vanderquack *4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! as Webby Vanderquack *5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! as Webby Vanderquack *6. The House of the Lucky Gander! as Webby Vanderquack *8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! as Webby Vanderquack *9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! as Webby Vanderquack *10. The Spear of Selene! as Webby Vanderquack *12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! as Webby Vanderquack *13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! as Webby Vanderquack *14. Jaw$! as Webby Vanderquack *15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! as Webby Vanderquack *16. Day of the Only Child! as Webby Vanderquack *17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! as Webby Vanderquack *19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! as Webby Vanderquack *20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! as Webby Vanderquack *21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! as Webby Vanderquack *22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! as Webby Vanderquack *23. The Shadow War! as Webby Vanderquack Season 2 (79%) *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! as Webby Vanderquack *3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! as Webby Vanderquack *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! as Webby Vanderquack *5. Storkules in Duckburg! as Webby Vanderquack *6. Last Christmas! as Webby Vanderquack *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! as Webby Vanderquack *10. The 87 Cent Solution! as Webby Vanderquack *11. The Golden Spear! as Webby Vanderquack *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! as Webby Vanderquack *14. Friendship Hates Magic! as Webby Vanderquack *15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! as Webby Vanderquack *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! as Webby Vanderquack *18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! as Webby Vanderquack *19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! as Webby Vanderquack *20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! as Webby Vanderquack *21. Timephoon! as Webby Vanderquack *22. GlomTales! as Webby Vanderquack *23. The Richest Duck in the World! as Webby Vanderquack *24. Moonvasion! as Webby Vanderquack External Links *Kate Miccuci on Wikipedia References Category:Actors (2017)